


Risetober one shots!

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Kudos: 66





	1. Pumpkin spiced heaven

"What's that?" Mikey asked, watching as his new friend sipped from a bottle in her hand.  
"Pumpkin spice latte. It's a human thing for Halloween." April explained, before holding it out to him. "Try it."  
Mikey slowly reached out his hand, unsure of what he should do before taking the brew and sniffing it.  
He was immediately hit with the overpowering scent of spices- the ones Splinter never let him use in his cooking experiments. He snorted, trying to rid his nostrils of the smell while April laughed.  
"Yeah, it can be a bit for new people but you get used to it. I promise."  
Mikey grew slightly sceptical. Sure he trusted his friend but something almost unsettled him. It was probably the drink, its enticing smell and captivating ingredients. He brought it up to his lips and let it slip onto his tongue, having no idea of the immense amount of joy he would taste.  
He recognised the flavours, nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger and allspice hitting his tounge, blending into one flavour. He could've fainted in that moment, overcome by his senses. But he didn't. Wanting more, he guzzled the entire thing, ignoring April's cries of protest.  
"Hey that was mine!"  
Mikey realised what he had done and immediately started to apologise until April shushed him.  
"Silence little brother." she announced, using the same amount of flair and drama Donnie would. "I will now teach you the O'Neil way of making pumpkin spice, because let's face it, family recipes are always better than Starbucks."  
Mikey's eyes lit up as he dragged April to the kitchen, desperate to learn how to make pumpkin spice for his family. 

Mikey stood over the kitchen counter, mixing in the spices with the ground coffee, just as April taught him all those years ago.  
"The kitchen smells great Mikey." Raph said as he walked in.  
"Thanks! And no, this time I won't take up the entire month cooking." Mikey responded.  
"Thank you. I do not wanna be eating pumpkin spice for another five months."  
"At least it was good food."  
"Yes. But it was still five months!"  
The two laughed as Mikey set back to work, forcing the entire lair into a pumpkin spiced heaven.


	2. Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Raph's day today!

It was around 3 am when he first encountered the art of knitting. His five year old baby brother had just lost his stuffed bear and Raph wanted to do something about it.   
Donnie had showed him something on YouTube, where people make toys out of yarn and sticks they dubbed 'needles'. He showed his dad, hoping he had something he could use.   
Splinter brought out the balls of yarn he had stuffed away- who knew where he got them from- and gave them to his eldest.  
"There are many great crafts my son, I'm glad you're picking this one."   
And so Raph stayed up, ignoring sleep. Yet the clicking of the needles kept him grounded to reality.   
His first few test runs were… unsuccessful, to say the least. Most had gaping holes, where he kept missing the notches he was working from. But as April always said, 'It's a learning curb'.   
So far he'd managed to create the body and small stubs that resembled limbs. And now he was working on the head, slowly but surely, he made his way around, creating a ball he would soon attach to the oval he called the body.   
He almost wanted to make something for each of his brothers. 

"It is time!" Raph shouted as he walked into the room, flinging assortments of garments in his family's direction. "And yes, they are colour coded."  
"Why do we have to have new sweaters each year? Our old ones are perfectly fine!" Leo whined as he sipped another pumpkin spiced latte.   
"Because you always ruin them each year." Raph snapped as he pointed to a pile of dirtied and torn clothes in various sizes from over the years.   
His family grumbled before pulling sweaters over their heads and wrapping themselves in layers upon layers of clothing items.   
"You look perfect." Raph smiled as he took a picture of them all, despite their semi-enfuriated faces.   
God he loved this.


	3. Mean girls day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy mean girls day

"Are you ready, my dearest sister?" Leo asked as he swung his backpack on his back.   
"I can't. I have the flu. Sorry Leo, maybe next year?" April responded, her voice hoarse and muffled.   
Even over the phone Leo could hear how ill she was.   
"It's okay. I'll just have to go without you." Leo said, making April whine in response. "I'm kidding. We can save up for next year. And I'm coming over."   
"But why?"   
"I have a plan. A plan that only works on specific days of the year."   
Leo hung up the phone and lunged for his stack of dvds, picking up the one he needed before swinging his odachi and opening a bright blue portal. He stepped through onto April's fire escape and tapped on the window, waiting for her to let him in.   
"You got here fast." she said as Leo climbed into her apartment.   
"Yeah well, Regina George waits for nobody." Leo responded as he held up his dvd of mean girls.   
"October 3rd. Nice one."   
"I do try sometimes."   
April snatched the case out of Leo's hands and placed the disk into the player.   
"October 3rd,the official mean girls day." 

The movie ended and the two kept chuckling to themselves.   
"That movie absolutely never gets old." April giggled.   
"I'm sorry but 'none for Gretchen Wieners bye!' is such a power move."   
"The jingle bell rock scene- I so wanna learn that dance."   
"I'm fairly sure I remember my brothers and I doing that the first time we saw this."   
"You did not!"   
"We did- I still remember the dance."   
"As soon as I am better, I am calling the girls and you are teaching us."   
The two kept laughing until they heard the key in the lock.   
"Go. I'll give you the dvd later." April rushed, giving Leo his odachi.   
"See you around. And get well soon." Leo laughed as he swung his sword and opened a portal, stepping through and shutting it just as April's parents walked in. 

Leo walked into the TV room, just in time to see Mikey insert a copy of mean girls into the dvd player.   
"Well well well, what have we here?" He asked, flopping down onto a bean bag.   
"It's mean girls day. Now shush, we wanna watch." Donnie explained, silencing his twin.   
Mikey pressed play and the movie began for the second time that day.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found out its fire safety month. Thought I'd do something for that.

Donnie snuck into the kitchen, knowing his family would soon be up, meaning he had to act fast if he wanted to do this right.   
He rummaged through the fridge, finding several apples. He moved to the cabinets- the ones Splinter used to lock when they were younger and found the spices. And Mikey's secret cook book.   
He snuck them out, using his battle shell as a backpack until he reached his lab. Placing them onto his workbench, he reviewed his plans.   
It should be enough, he thought, bringing out a large pot he'd normally use for storing chemicals.   
He cut the apples, using a fine laser for precision, before dumping it into the pot filled with water. He poured in the spices, not bothering to read the recipe as he knew better.   
The lid was placed on top and Donnie turned the heat up to full.   
This had to be perfect.   
He felt his eyes drooping and his head grow heavy. Why was he so tired? Maybe it was the spices? His head grew heavy and he propped it up on his hand, only to find it only made him fall deeper into tiredness.   
And then in that split second, he allowed himself to sleep. 

"Donnie! Wake up!" someone shouted as he was hoisted up into the air.   
He blinked wearily, trying to rid himself of the fatigue he was facing.   
And then it hit him.   
The smell of smoke and intense heat. Something was on fire.   
He snapped himself into reality and jumped from his brother's grasp, only to be held back by his wrist.   
"Leo's putting it out." Raph explained.   
Donnie sighed in relief. Looking back into his lab.   
"What happened?" He asked as Mikey handed him a glass of water.   
"The fire spread across some of your papers. You needed to clean up before using a stock pot and sleeping." his little brother said.   
"Yeah I know, I know. The spices just got to me."  
"It's funny. You set something on fire, during fire safety month." Leo called out from inside his lab.   
"Shut up Leo!" Donnie shouted, making everyone laugh.   
"Come on, let's make some cider together."


	5. Autumn action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friend parvum for helping me with this fic. I would be so lost without you.

"Now my sons, as much as I dislike you going up to the surface, I have decided to show you the way seasons come and go. To start, we will be watching Autumn Action, and then, I have a surprise for you." Splinter said as he rallied his four children.   
"Yay! Movie time, movie time!" they shouted, grabbing pillows and blankets.   
They sat in a pile, waiting for their father to press play on their dvd player.   
When he did they fell silent, as the movie played. 

Splinter took out the dvd as his sons copied the poses. They were so ecstatic to see this 'autumn action', they kept gushing about going up to see this human world. Begging their father to take them.   
"I did say I had a surprise for you. Put on your coats and I will take you to this place called central park. I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Splinter replied as his sons cheered.   
They raced off, trying to find their layers among the lair as Splinter put his on. 

The outside world was fascinating. The Amber leaves falling, the crunching of the ground where they stepped and the small nip of the cold on their skin.   
"This is the best surprise ever." Orange said as he hugged his father's legs. 

Mikey leant over his father's shoulder and whispered in his ear.   
"We have a surprise for you."   
He took his father by the hands and dragged him away, leading him to where his brother's were waiting with an open portal.   
"What is this?" Splinter asked as his sons pushed him through.   
"When was the last time we went out to Central park? I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Raph smiled. 

Splinter sat with his sons, watching as the leaves started to fall. The cold nipped at his skin and yet it was perfect.   
"I love you, my sons."


	6. Dates in Central park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this is late I completely forgot. But enjoy some lesbian while you're here

April watched as her breath caught in the air. The day should've been perfect. It should have been sunny, the skies should have been clear. And yet it wasn't.   
Rain hit the leaves, trickling down onto the ground, dampening what was already there.   
She heard leaves crunching as someone approached her.   
Turning her head, she watched as Sunita walked up to her, shivering slightly.   
"Sunita you made it!" April shouted as she jogged over to her friend.   
"My hands are so cold right now. Is it normally this cold on the surface?" Sunita exclaimed as April laughed.   
"Yeah it kinda gets colder." She took Sunita's hands in hers and they started to stroll through Central park.   
"You know, my face is kinda cold too. Especially my lips."   
April paused. Wondering if doing this was the best idea. What harm could it do?   
Besides destroying their entire relationship. Nothing.   
She leaned forwards and kissed her friend before immediately pulling out, regretting her decision.   
"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" April stammered before cutting herself off when Sunita laughed.   
"No, no, it's okay. I wasn't entirely expecting you would do that."   
"Well, I'm always full of surprises."   
The two started walking again, watching the skies as the clouds parted, making way for rays of sunshine.


	7. Tsukimi

Sat in the shadows, Karai watched the family. The TV lit up with a film and yet she couldn't care less. The concept of entertainment in a box was still new to her, she preferred arts and theatre and yet it was almost captivating.   
She glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost time. She could leave early, and wait for it, but that meant going out in the cold. She supposed she'd have to do it anyway, going out at night and all.   
Karai sighed, before slinking out of the shadows and throwing on a 'sweater' as her family called it.   
Modern fashion was still a complete mystery to her.   
She made her way out of the lair, silent, as not to disturb her family. 

The surface was silent, at least it was where she exited. The sky was clearing, the stars peeking through and the moon shone down, illuminating the area she was in. She pulled out a small flower, watching as the moon highlighted its features.   
She felt a presence behind her and turned to see April watching her.   
"Hello, my child." Karai said with a smile.   
"Hi. I saw you sneaking off and I was wondering what you were doing." April explained, kneeling down next to the woman.   
"I was just doing an old tradition. You needn't mind me."   
"May I ask what tradition?"   
"Tsukimi. It's an ancient tradition where families would gather in front of the moon. We eat and drink together. But you were occupied with your new ways and so I didn't bother you."   
April paused, confusion slowly becoming a portrait on her face.   
"But we're your family. We would've joined you."   
"I suppose. But it doesn't matter."   
April still sat by her gram gram, not bothering to move, aside from bringing out her phone to do something, probably texting the rest of her family.   
"What are you doing?" Karai asked after a minute of nothing happening.   
"Gram gram, nobody deserves to be alone. You are new to this whole world. I'm gonna make sure you're comfortable and happy in it."   
"Thank you, my child." the woman smiled, tearing up at what she said.   
April panicked. For some reason seeing the ninja start crying made her feel guilty.   
"I'm so sorry was it something I said?"   
"No, no, it's just- you called me gram gram." Karai cried.   
If she were to be honest, Karai didn't know why she was crying.   
Gram gram wasn't new to her, it was the thing she probably heard most. But it came from April. Someone who never referred to her as gram gram.  
April seemed equally as surprised.   
"I did. If you don't want me to, I won't."   
"No. I like it."   
The two shared a smile before looking back up at the moon.


	8. Clothes don't make the human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needs new clothes let's be real.

Casey walked into the store and paused, the neon lights and peculiar fashion straining her eyes.   
'When was the last time you went shopping for proper clothes?' they'd asked.   
'You should definitely get something new. I'll show you a store that's good.'  
And now she was stood, facing cheesy pop music and many people who looked ready to pounce.  
She waltzed inside and walked in a random direction, making sure she looked like she knew what she was doing. Of course she didn't, but they didn't need to know that.   
She walked straight into the women's section and glanced around at what they had to offer.   
It was mostly sweaters. And jeans. And the occasional dress.   
Nothing she was really interested in.   
She moved onwards, walking towards the men's section, begging that they had something for her.   
And luckily they did.   
She immediately found an oversized black shirt, with a black and white long-sleeved nearby.   
Plus some black cargo jeans.   
It almost seemed like she was going to take their entire stock of black clothes.   
But she left some.   
She walked towards the cash register and placed them out, watching as the cashier's face almost filled with terror.   
"This is the first time I have actually bought clothes." Casey explained.   
The cashier nodded as she started ringing up the items, allowing the cost to go over 100 dollars.   
"That's uh, that's $195, please."   
Casey brought out a credit card and swiped it, ignoring the fact she stole it from the foot clan.   
"Would you like it in a bag?" the cashier asked, Casey nodded in response.   
The woman slowly folded the clothes up, before placing it into three separate bags.  
"Thank you. Have a nice day."   
"Thank you."   
Casey took the bags and left the store, begging to god nobody questioned her further.


	9. The shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I was doing with this. But uh, I had to.

He held his daughter's hand, watching as her face lit up.   
The moon reflected off of her eyes, making them shine.   
The moment was perfect. The space secluded, silent and warm. Just like always.   
"Papa, daisuki." Karai smiled, looking up at her father.   
Orok smiled back down at his daughter, pulling her close.   
He made a silent vow in his head. He was going to protect her, no matter the cost.


	10. The meaning of family

Family. What does it mean to you? 

To some, it's the feeling you get when around people you love, those you hold dear to you.   
To others, it's who you're related to by blood. 

To them, it's both. Their father. Their sister. Their creator. Their gram gram. Their enemy. Each other.   
It was a mismatch. And if you asked them to explain it, it wouldn't be easy.   
Four mutant turtles, their human sister, a rat mutant who was once the greatest actor of all time, a goat Yokai who mutated them all, and their greatest grandma and her father who made a deal with a demon.   
Maybe it was easy. But still confusing. 

The seven sat sprawled on the floor, several of them groaning in frustration as Leo kept dominating the board.   
"Don't land on boardwalk, don't land on- OH COME ON!" Donnie screamed as the dice gave him a perfect 12.  
Leo moved his piece towards the final dark blue spot, the killer of the game.   
Donnie looked down at his final card- Kings Cross. It wouldn't be able to pay for Leo's hotel.   
"I fold." Donnie sighed.   
Leo cheered and picked up all the money he had in his hand. Plus every other property on the board.   
"Your entire family is… peculiar." Draxum whispered to Mikey.   
"Yeah we are." Mikey responded.


	11. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas

"My dearest Warren, I know we agreed any crimes would be committed together, but this one I couldn't do with you. I know I probably distanced myself from you but I knew I would probably spill this. But I digress. Warren Stone, will you marry me?" Hypno asked the worm sat in front of him.   
Warren smiled, tears streaming down his face.   
"Yes. Yes I will marry you."


	12. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two

Leo snuck into his dearest twins lab, trying to avoid the security measures Donnie has placed in. A futile attempt to keep him out. Specifically around Halloween. They always told him he took 'Trick or Treat' way too seriously. And he agreed. But only for the trick part.   
This year he was going all out.   
Distract them with a sticky note while he filled the kitchen with glitter and confetti.   
The ultimate trick.   
Luckily, Donnie wasn't working. He took the note, signed with his name and a small heart and dropped it down onto the bench.   
Part one was completed. Good.   
He swiftly departed the vents, carrying his odachi into the kitchen.   
He opened up a portal, opening it in a secure facility (April's house) and slowly pouring the contents into the kitchen.   
So.   
Much.   
Glitter.   
His brothers would be so angry.   
Good.   
He opened yet another portal, disappearing into Hueso's restaurant.   
And all he had to do was wait.


	13. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Mikey walked into the kitchen and almost dropped to his knees. He had been so distracted by the note in Don's lab he didn't think Leo had actually done anything.   
And yet he had filled the kitchen with glitter.   
God damned glitter.   
"Leo got us!" he cried as his brothers groaned.   
"I got an idea!" Donnie shouted back.  
"Does it hurt him?"   
"You bet!"   
"Use it."   
Mikey's brothers discussed from across the lair.   
He just hoped they got proper revenge. 

Leo walked into his room and saw the brownie on his bed with a note that read 'have a treat for your trick! Love your brothers who had to clean for 1 hour to make you this brownie.'   
He smiled. His trick had worked. He shoved a celebratory brownie into his mouth and immediately felt the pain.   
His mouth was on fire.   
God damned chili peppers. In the brownies.   
He ran into the kitchen and fell face first into the glitter, much to his brothers amusement.   
"Yeah so we didn't clean the kitchen we just used April's. Good luck getting to the fridge now." Donnie sighed, not looking up from his phone.   
Leo groaned.   
His own trick failed him.   
Damn his brothers were good.


	14. Pumpkin

Donnie took his syringe and placed the contents into his subject.   
He watched as it doubled- tripled- quadrupled in size.   
He smiled wickedly, his plan coming to fruition. He held up a knife and slowly started carving into his subject.   
For some reason he decided to go classic, two triangles with a semi circle.   
Classic Halloween pumpkin.   
Mikey would love this. Well, at least the fact he tried.   
Oh well.  
At least he tried.


	15. New York

Despite the fact that most cars produced deadly toxins that could completely cloud up the night, the sky was clear as people set out their pumpkins.   
Halloween was in full swing and people were preparing for the holiday.   
Everyone had their own traditions, some sang songs, some made lanterns and some just wanted to have fun.   
In many ways, new York was an abstract painting. From its weird shapes and diverse cultures to its perfect way it brought communities together.   
New York was perfect.


	16. Scary movie

"Mikey! Are you okay?" someone shouted.   
Mikey quivered inside his shell, tears streaming down his face as the pictures played back in his mind.   
He knew it was fake. Knew it was all just pretend. But the screams. It was too much. His brothers had convinced him to watch it.   
"No." he muttered after a few seconds of silence.   
His brothers shared a glance before leaving him alone. Only to return with all the equipment needed for a blanket Fort. They built it around him, locking him inside an impenetrable Fort.   
"No monster is gonna get you now."


	17. So here's the thing

I couldn't figure out what to do for villain. And then I ran outta time. If I could've, I woulda did something today but uh. I'm not that smart. So instead, I'm gonna show you guys some art I did on my tumblr, if you've already seen it, yay for you but oh well. Hope you enjoy! 

https://fandomnerdfrogs.tumblr.com/post/632222178032713728/i-did-this-on-a-whim-but-uh-rise-redraw-yes


	18. Costume

According to April, this was the place to find a good costume for the holidays, despite it being decked out with cobwebs and pumpkins. Casey watched as small children ran in and out, some dragging their parents and some with packets with terrible monster costumes plastered on the front.   
She'd seen worse.   
She scoured the shelves, looking for something that would truly terrify anyone who looked in her direction. And to her surprise, she found nothing.   
Except for a mask.   
One used in many popular horror movies.   
She picked it up and strolled to the cash register, slamming thirty dollars down and leaving once she had her receipt.   
She could make this work.


End file.
